Experiment 31507
Experiment 31507 is tough and agressive. If you mess with them or use in any way without Jos98ie's permission, they will likely be unsedate and will attack anyone on sight. Adjusting categories is fine. Basic Information Experiment 31507 is a Project A experiment of the mixing of Wolf, IceWing, and NightWing genetics. It appears to be a success as of far other than the fact that it is agressive and will attack on sight.WipAppearance31507 is a very dark grey, with hints of browns and blacks scattered throughout. They have silvery sharp horns from their IceWing side, and sharp serrated claws. Their wings are misformed, the silvery grey membranes are very tight and do not spread. Their eyes are a deep cobalt blue and they have a menacing look most of the time. 31507 is very thin and lean, due to them not eating much. History Records Hatching Our scientists watched carefully as the black egg began to crack. We kept it out of the moonlight, just in case it would have some strange power. We decided to wait to try a moonborn hybrid. A crackwas already spiraled across the egg. The incubator had a clear glass window in which we could see the hatching. Another crack snaked across the shell. Our unit held our breaths as the shell fell away. In the egg's place was a small black, grey and silver dragonet. It shook itself off. It's gaze was a piercing dark blue. It's body structure resembled one of a dragon. That seemed good so far. Arantxa noted that it's wings seemed different. First Moon The dragonet seemed calm and sedate, allowing us to pick it up and observe it physically. We took a very small blood sample, did a few scans and a few pictures. Then, after we determined it couldn't fly, put it in an indoor room and let it explore. It gnawed on a few toys, and then went to sleep. This is how every morning ususally went, minus the blood sample. That was once a year, we decided, since it seemed healthy. Second Moon 31507 discovered it's own speed, and seems to enjoy having us chase it around the room in which it's usually kept. It seems to have wild wolf instincts, and is very curious. They will smell most things, and will bite most things, including our scientists. We aim to ensure this won't be a problem. Fifth moon 31507 is confirmed to be somewhat mute. They can emit growls and other noises, but cannot speak words. The experiment is becoming more aggresive. They seem to find joy in attacking our scientists. Three were already scratched. Arantxa was able to slip some odorless sedation pills into 31507's food, but the experiment found it anyways. We are determined to do somw examination to find out what's wrong. Sixth Moon After a long time, we were finally able to get our experiment tested. Nothing seems wrong, which is baffling to our scientists. It seems to dislike us more and more. We tried moving it to a new room, but it seems to tear everything up. Sedating this experiment is harder than it should be for a six moon old. Second Year The experiment continued to get more agressive and dangerous by the day. We have moved it to a new room, with plenty of durable toys to tear up. It does not seem to like how the new toys hold up. It throws them and rages. It is wise to leave this experiment alone as much as possible to avoid injury. Third Year 31507 seems to demand complete solitude. Our scientists are begining to think this is a failed experiment. No further information is available at this time. Fourth Year 31507 is eating less and less. It seems to go crazy in the room, trying to slice at the walls. We try to give it things to tear up and destroy, but it doesn't seem to satisfy them. One scientist is severely injured after trying to sedate the experiment. We are currently questioning what to do with it. Fifth Year We have decided that this experiment is too dangerous to continue further. As of this year, no more information will be listed. We will simply let 31507 continue living until it possible calms down. Until then, we will move on to other projects. Category:Non-Binary Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created